Por qué no me pruebas EN SERIO alguna vez
by AyameNH
Summary: Mientras sus prácticas no fueran más que un simple entrenamiento, Akane siempre saldría con la excusa de que no había estado peleando en serio. El incomparable ego de Ranma estaba ahora encendido. Tenía que probarle a ambos que ella no podría vencerlo en un combate real. Él necesitaba que ella lo supiera, ¡Y necesitaba que ella supiera que él SABÍA que ella lo sabía!


_Ranma 1/2 le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfic y su respectiva traducción son realizados sin fines de lucro._

 _Tampoco quiero llevarme los créditos de este oneshot, el escritor es Tonbo y esta solo es una fiel traducción de su obra._

* * *

 **¿Por qué no me pruebas EN SERIO alguna vez?**

 **...**

 **...**

Dentro del Dojo, allí iban de nuevo.

Cómo empezó, nadie lo sabía. El por qué inició, a nadie le importaba. Lo único importante ahora era ganar… a cualquier costo.

– Mira, ¡Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no quiero lastimarte! Sinceramente, pienso que deberías estar halagada de que un caballero como yo sea tan bueno y te trate tan bien.

– ¿Un caballero? ¿Tu? ¡No eres más que un cobarde que tiene miedo de pelear contra una mujer!

Quizá ese fue el error, llamarlo cobarde. Eso es normalmente todo lo que se necesita para provocar a Ranma más allá del sentido común o del buen juicio.

– ¿Miedo? ¿¡De ti!? Sí claro, ¡No podrías golpearme ni aunque te dejara! Las únicas ocasiones donde llegas a tocarme son cuando estoy distraído o me siento muy culpable como para defenderme.

– Esas son excusas para no admitir que puedo ganarte cuando yo quiera, ¿Por qué no me pruebas **en serio** alguna vez?

O quizá, ese fue el error. No era la primera vez que ella usaba esa frase en particular con él, Ranma sabía que era mentira. Casi siempre que practicaban, se convertía en algo "en serio". Akane atacaba, él esquivaba. Akane atacaba con más ganas, él esquivaba con más facilidad. Finalmente, ella terminaba usando toda su fuerza para intentar ponerle un simple dedo encima, mientras él seguía esquivando calculadamente para provocarla, mostrándole lo fácil que le era evitar su más potente ataque. Esa ha sido su rutina desde la primera vez que entrenaron juntos, incluso antes de que ella supiera que él era un hombre.

Ranma frenó, oyendo esas palabras nuevamente. En ese momento, en algún lugar muy en su interior, algo despertó. Sabía que nunca iba a poder hacer que Akane admitiera la derrota a menos que probara que ella lo había dado todo. Mientras sus prácticas no fueran más que un simple entrenamiento, la joven siempre saldría con la excusa de que no había estado peleando en serio. Su incomparable ego estaba ahora encendido. Tenía que probarle a ambos que ella no podría vencerlo en un combate real. Él necesitaba que ella lo supiera, ¡Y necesitaba que ella supiera que él SABÍA que ella lo sabía!

Sus ojos se concentraron en ella. Todo el movimiento innecesario cesó, dejándolo en equilibrio y a la espera de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Akane reconoció su postura y se posicionó ella también. Movió su pie derecho hacia el costado, y lo enfrentó preparada para atacar.

Ranma estudiaba a su oponente, notando por segunda vez en el día el hecho de que ella parecía no llevar nada puesto debajo de su Gi. Poco tiempo después de que él se fuera a vivir con ellos, Akane había empezado a usar una camiseta blanca por debajo, pero hoy cuando la vio entrar al Dojo más temprano, no notó nada en el espacio que dejaba su piel expuesta, por encima de donde el Gi se cruza. Viéndola ahora, una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-Akane, voy a LOGRAR que pelees conmigo. Voy a hacerte pelear con todo lo que tienes, me voy a asegurar de que ambos sepamos que puedo vencerte cuando yo quiera, no importa que tan duro intentes.

– ¡Eres tan creído! Bien, ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?

– Ya verás… aunque te advierto, no te va a gustar.

– Puedo con cualquier cosa.

– Esta bien, pero no voy a contenerme, ni mucho menos ser amable.

– ¡Bien! Es justo lo que quiero. ¡Ven con todo lo que tienes, Ranma!

Él sonrió. Ese era el permiso que necesitaba. _Solo recuerda, ¡Tú lo dijiste!_

Antes siempre que ella lo había golpeado, algo no estaba bien. La verdad era que Ranma dudaba mucho de sí mismo, ese era el por qué que siempre necesitaba ganar cualquier pelea, y gracias a eso es que se ha metido en más de un problema, siempre teniendo que probar que era mejor que cualquier otro. Ni siquiera tenía la confianza suficiente como para no importarle lo que piensen los demás, y esa fue la duda que lo desarmó ante la ira de Akane. En el fondo él se preguntaba si las cosas por las cuales lo acusaba Akane eran realmente su culpa, y su sentido del honor le impedía defenderse a menos de estar seguro de tener razón.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no se sentía culpable. En esta ocasión, pensaba que ella se lo merecía. Se había pasado, y lo había llamado cobarde. Pero peor que eso, ella había cometido el más imperdonable de los pecados, se había negado a reconocer que él podía vencerla. Iba a asegurarse de que eso iba a cambiar, a cualquier costo…

Se lanzó contra ella, lanzándole un doble-golpe a la cara con ambos brazos a una velocidad donde difícilmente podían ser bloqueados. Akane levantó los brazos, haciendo una cruz en frente de su cara para protegerse. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, las manos de Ranma descendieron hasta su pecho y, en cambio, tiró de las solapas del Gi, dejando al descubierto un top sin mangas que llevaba debajo.

Akane bajó los brazos rápidamente, apartando sus manos de su cuerpo. Luego agarró su Gi y lo cerró, gritando con incredulidad.

– ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás.

– Solo me aseguro de que pelees en serio esta vez.

– ¡Trataste de quitarme el Gi, pervertido!

– Simplemente noté que no llevabas una camiseta debajo, eso es todo. Así que decidí averiguar si llevabas algo puesto.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Claro que él era un pervertido, coqueteando con otras chicas o dejándose abrazar siempre por Shampoo. Incluso se había intentado propasar con ella misma en otras ocasiones, o eso era lo que parecía. Pero nunca tan abiertamente, y mucho menos admitiéndolo después.

– Entonces, la pregunta es – Continuó Ranma, mientras su sonrisa se volvía más retadora – Si estás usando algo debajo de ese top.

Asustada, Akane dio un paso hacia atrás. _¡Seguramente estaba bromeando!_ Ella pensó. _Él no podría acosarme de esa manera, ¿Verdad? Simplemente intenta asustarme, ¿Cierto?_ Frente a un Ranma abiertamente pervertido, no podía creer que él realmente podría ser lo que ella siempre lo había acusado de ser. Pensó entonces, que simplemente estaba mintiendo, tratando que ella admitiera la derrota. _¡Eso es!_ Se dijo a sí misma, _¡Él piensa que me voy a echar hacia atrás porque soy una chica! ¡Está tratando de hacer que le pida que vaya despacio conmigo!_ Su enojo empezó a crecer.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas descubrir eso?

– ¡Así! – Gritó, mientras pegó un salto hacia ella.

Estaba preparada para su ataque esta vez. Mientras él caía, ella saltó hacia un costado, barriéndolo con el pie. Ranma pudo esquivarlo, pero como se encontraba muy lejos de ella como para agarrarla, aterrizó en el suelo y rodó lejos. Un momento después, saltó y giró, preparado para el ataque de ella, que sabía, debía estar llegando.

Akane estaba a centímetros de él y con el puño cerrado, el brazo derecho ya extendido en un puñetazo que iba a impactar en el centro de su abdomen si no se movía rápido. Ranma saltó hacia atrás alejándose de ella, agarrando su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda y arrastrándola más todavía en la dirección en la que ya se dirigía. Como estaba utilizando toda su fuerza en ese puñetazo, se desequilibró y cayó hacia adelante, mientras Ranma tiraba. Se detuvo bruscamente y giró hacia su derecha, utilizando ese movimiento para poder proyectar su fuerza en su mano izquierda, con la otra muñeca aún en el agarre del chico y su brazo extendido en su puño. Mientras pasaba por al lado de él, con todas las intenciones de golpearlo, él se acercó extendiendo su brazo derecho para agarrarla y frenar su ataque, apretando su pecho izquierdo firmemente con su mano. Al mismo tiempo, con su brazo izquierdo rodeó su espalda, revisándola rápidamente en busca de alguna señal de las correas del sostén.

Ella tiró su codo derecho recién liberado hacia atrás y lo golpeó fuertemente a un lado de la cabeza. Mientras él se alejaba tambaleándose con la mano sobándose la sien, ella giró para mirarlo incrédulamente.

– Ow, ¡Eso duele! – Ranma se quejó.

Lo miró fijamente, mientras él adoptaba una postura más defensiva.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué no estás usando sostén, Akane? – Y luego la provocó

– ¡No es tu asunto, Ranma! – Respondiéndole con furia – ¡Cierra la boca y pelea!

Se lanzó hacia él, lanzando golpes tan rápido como podía. Ranma retrocedió, bloqueando cada uno de ellos. Mientras los golpes continuaban, él comenzaba a deslizarse de vez en cuando, avanzando hacia los pechos de Akane, obligándola a defenderse en respuesta. Dejó de retroceder y se puso firme, intercambiando golpe por intento de manoseo, meintras ella bloqueaba.

Ranma no usaba toda su velocidad, estaba disfrutando mucho. En cierta forma, la pelea era como una analogía de su relación. Disfrutaba tocar a Akane de esa forma, pero nunca lo admitiría. Disfrutaba el sentimiento de anticipación de volver a tocarla, pero solo podía expresarlo de una manera agresiva. No sabía cómo acercarse a Akane, o a quien sea, de una manera romántica, por lo que solo podía conseguirlo si era por medio de un desafío. Y lo disfrutaba de sobremanera. Rápidamente, planeó su siguiente movimiento.

Akane se encontraba muy enojada para estar confundida; muy ocupada tratando de defenderse de Ranma como para preguntarse a ella misma por qué simplemente no se iba. Incluso en medio de la pelea, una pequeña parte de su mente era libre de pensar. _¿Por qué quiere tocarme de esa manera? Él no siente atracción hacia mí, así que ¿Por qué? ¿Será posible que él realmente no piense que sea tan fea después de todo?_

De repente, Ranma lanzó ambas manos hacia adelante a la máxima velocidad del Amaguriken y agarró los pechos de Akane. Instantáneamente, ella levantó los brazos para apartarlo, dejando su sección media expuesta por un segundo. _¡Una abertura!_ Pensó Ranma mientras sus manos se movían hacia el verdadero ataque. Con la velocidad de un rayo que poca gente en el mundo podría igualar, desató el cinto de la chica.

Hasta allí llegó antes de que los puños de Akane conectaran con su cara. Había esperado que ella, una vez más, reaccionara en lugar de actuar, que agarrara el cinto con las manos dejándola expuesta para su siguiente ataque. En cambio, fue cegado, ya que estrellas nublaron su visión.

Akane, habiendo aprendido que la modestia solo se usaría como un arma en su contra, ignoró su cinto, que comenzó a desenrollarse en su cintura, y persiguió a Ranma por el suelo, mientras él retrocedía, aprovechando su descuido mientras pudiera. Lanzó golpes para mantenerlo fuera de equilibrio, se posicionó mejor y le proporcionó una patada que lo hizo estamparse contra una de las paredes del Dojo.

Cayó al suelo, sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, esperando a que Akane lo atacara nuevamente. En cambio, la vio dándose la vuelta y agachándose para recoger el cinto.

Quitárselo había resultado más difícil de lo que esperaba, no podía permitirse darse el lujo de darle el tiempo para volver a ponérselo. No estaba preparado para perder la victoria que el habérselo quitado le concedió, y no estaba seguro de si podría tener una segunda oportunidad ahora que ella sabía cuál era su objetivo. ¡Tenía que detenerla!

El problema era que estaba tirado en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y no iba a poder alcanzarla ni con su máxima velocidad.

Cuando Akane se agachó para recoger su cinto, la parte posterior de su Gi se levantó, exponiendo así su zona baja, mientras la tela de su pantalón se tensaba sobre su parte inferior, delineando muy bien sus femeninas curvas.

– ¡Una abertura! – Gritó de la forma más entusiasta que pudo

Akane chilló, saltando hacia atrás y cubriendo su trasero con ambas manos, dejando caer el cinto en el proceso. Luego se alejó del ataque imaginario, posicionó sus manos en un modo defensivo, sorprendida de que Ranma siguiera contra la pared, en el suelo, no lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, como había pensado que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ranma se echó a reír, mientras se ponía de pie. Mirándola fijamente, sonrió. Todavía se encontraba muy lejos, si no seguía distrayéndola, ella iba a ser capaz de recuperar su cinto antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

– Te veías muy bien inclinándote así, Akane, pero no vi ningún tipo de línea, ¿Acaso no llevas ropa interior?

Akane se quedó sin aliento por sus palabras. _¿Me veía bien? ¿Realmente dijo eso?_ Entonces se sintió estúpida. ¡Él siempre hacía eso! Las únicas veces que le hacía un cumplido era para burlarse o tratar de asustarla, de modo en que pudiera hacer algún tipo de truco mientras ella estaba sorprendida, pues no esta vez.

– ¡No es tu asunto, Ranma! – Gritó, posicionándose más ofensivamente – ¡No vas a engañarme de nuevo! – Continuó, sin darse cuenta que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera

La sonrisa de Ranma ya no era forzada, sus palabras habían logrado que ignore el cinto, desperdiciando importantes segundos que ella pudo haber utilizado para volver a ponérselo. Ahora estaba frente a ella, y aunque seguía algo lejos, ambos sabían que podía reducir esa distancia mucho antes de que ella terminara de atárselo. Moviéndose lentamente, continuó hablando, tenía que mantenerla lo suficientemente enojada como para que ella no se rindiera y no se fuera.

– No creo que estés usando ropa interior, Akane. Yo creo que estás igual de desnuda debajo de tu pantalón que de tu top, ¿Tengo razón?

– Jah, Como si fuera a decírselo a un pervertido como tú, ¡Nunca sabrás lo que estoy usando!

– Oh, creo que sí lo sabré – Continuó Ranma – Supongo que podré descubrirlo por mi cuenta.

La cara de Akane se oscureció.

– ¡Solo inténtalo! – Murmuró con los dientes apretados

– Está bien – Dijo Ranma mientras continuaba avanzando.

Akane esperó hasta que él se acercara la mitad de distancia, entonces empezó a retroceder para un costado, evitando irse contra la pared. En lugar de seguirla, Ranma se dirigió hacia el cinto tirado en el suelo y lo levantó.

– Podrás recuperarlo sólo si me lo quitas de las manos – Dijo, y comenzó a envolverlo en su cintura.

Ella solo miraba, ¡Mientras Ranma se ponía su propio cinto! La humillación de ser acosada y humillada por él… las burlas y los trucos en los que ella ya había caído… ¡Era demasiado! El tomar su cinto de trofeo y tratarla como a una aprendiz, presentarle un desafío y juzgando su habilidad de si ella podía lograrlo o no, ¡Era simplemente demasiado para soportarlo!

Se le tiró encima, con un grito de guerra a todo pulmón. Sorprendido, Ranma dejó caer el cinto y saltó hacia atrás. A la velocidad con la que ella arremetió contra él, podría haberla lastimado si bloqueaba el ataque y no quería que eso ocurriera, así que se dio vuelta y corrió.

Corrieron alrededor del Dojo, Akane tirando golpes y rompiendo parte de la madera de las paredes del lugar, y Ranma alejándose, moviéndose y esquivando en vez de bloquear sus ataques, esperando a que ella se cansara. Se aseguró de estar cerca de ella, pero no mucho, no quería que ella pensara que podía ganar el tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar su cinto nuevamente.

– ¿¡Por qué corres, Ranma!? ¿¡De qué tienes miedo!? – Comenzó a gritarle frustrada – ¿¡Te preocupa lo que puede hacerte una niñita débil como yo!? ¿¡No crees que puedes conmigo!? ¡Ven aquí y pelea!

Ranma sabía que ella se estaba cansando cuando dejó de lanzar golpes y empezó a lanzar palabras.

– Oh, iré allí, está bien. Ya he "podido" contigo una vez hoy, ¡Voy a hacerlo un poco más antes de terminar!

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces deja de huir y pruébalo! – Akane gritó mientras lanzaba otro puñetazo.

Pero mientras gritaba, Ranma hizo su movimiento. Dio un salto, dejando que el impulso que ella misma hizo, la dejara un poco más allá de él, y durante el salto agarró la tela del Gi que cubría sus hombros. Al aterrizar, tiró de la tela que bajó hasta sus caderas, fue cuando la parte superior del Gi se deslizó hasta su cintura, dejando sus brazos atrapados a los costados y exponiendo su torso y su top completamente.

Akane trató de darle una patada, pero él ya la había jalado contra sí mismo y ella simplemente no pudo hacer nada. No solo estaba sosteniendo sus brazos, sino que también todo su cuerpo con esa improvisada chaqueta de fuerza que había sido su Gi, presionando contra ella y reduciendo su movilidad. Mientras luchaba para sacar sus brazos de sus mangas, Ranma agarró de la tela alrededor de sus muñecas y las apretó de tal manera que impedía su escape. Sin el cinto, lo único que mantenía al Gi fijo en su cadera eran dos pequeños lazos dentro de los pliegues de su parte superior, a cada lado de su cintura. Sabía que si seguía luchando, se iban a desatar e iba a terminar de caerse entero. No quería eso, en absoluto, así que decidió relajarse y esperar a que Ranma, que se encontraba detrás de ella sujetándola, bajara la guardia. No iba a poder sostenerla así todo el día, tarde o temprano, iba a tener que dejarla ir.

Cuando ella dejó de resistirse, Ranma finalmente comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba presionándola desde atrás. _Oh mierda, ¡Estoy abrazando a Akane! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Pensó. Akane estaba ya quieta, pegada contra él, y su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de una manera que NO había planeado. Una parte de su mente comenzó a regañarlo por su propia estupidez. _¡Idiota! ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar si empezabas a desvestirla de esa forma?_ ¡Tenía que hacer algo! En cualquier segundo, ella iba a SENTIR su reacción, y sería REALMENTE vergonzoso… Necesitaba que se rindiera o seguir luchando, cualquier cosa para que se movieran de esa posición o tener una excusa para soltarla.

– Entonces… ¿Te rindes? ¿Admites ya que soy, y siempre fui, mejor que tú? ¿O vas a pretender que crea que me dejas desvestirte sin estar peleando realmente en serio?

– ¡Deja de apretarme y déjame ir, pervertido! – Fue todo lo que ella pudo pensar y decir.

En este punto, Ranma notó que el top que su prometida llevaba no cubría todo su abdomen. Sosteniéndola por detrás, todavía sujetándole los brazos, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la observó más de cerca, el cómo su top dejaba al descubierto su estómago y su cintura.

Verlo estudiar de esa forma su cuerpo, fue suficiente para que Akane se sonroje. Ranma la miró a la cara y sus ojos se encontraron. Ver su sonrojo lo hizo más consciente de su posición, lo que lo hizo "responder" más todavía. Sin embargo, inclinándose como estaba, al menos ESA parte de su cuerpo ya no estaba presionando ESA parte del cuerpo de ella. El sonrojo fue suficiente para que ambos supieran que el ambiente había cambiado…

– ¿M-me vas a soltar? – Dijo Akane girando la cabeza – ¿Qué pasa si alguien de la casa viene y nos ve?

Ranma no se movió un solo centímetro, disfrutando la vista, mientras pensaba qué responderle.

– Ellos no vendrían, nunca vienen si estamos luchando tan fuerte. Nunca quieren involucrarse en nuestras peleas, así que se mantendrán lejos. Más con todo el ruido y destrozos que estamos haciendo, podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el día y ellos nunca vendrían hasta que se haga de noche.

– Entonces ¿V-vas a sostenerme así hasta que oscurezca? – Volteó la cara para volver a mirarlo

– Tal vez – Respondió, más para él mismo que para ella – Me está empezando a gustar – Y no fue hasta que esas palabras salieron de su boca que se dio cuenta que las dijo en voz alta

Akane se paralizó. _¿¡Le gusta abrazarme así!?_ Pensó. _¡¿Él dijo eso!?_ No sabía cómo responder, excepto por un sonrojo más profundo.

Buscando frenéticamente alguna manera de recuperarse de su vergonzosa confesión, Ranma continuó hablando.

– Pero Akane, ¿Por qué te vistes de forma tan sexy, de todos modos? No es como si realmente fuera a quedarte bien, ¿Sabes?

¡Pu-chin! El sonrojo de Akane desapareció. _¡Tenía que abrir su boca!_ Pensó, cerrando los ojos mientras zarcillos de humo empezaron a rizarse alrededor de sus orejas

– Sabes – Continuó – Desde aquí puedo ver el inicio de tus pech—

No llegó más lejos

 _Muy mal por los lazos que sostienen el Gi_ Pensó ella, mientras los rompía. Ya no le importaba la condición de su traje, se liberó y giró para ponerse en frente de Ranma nuevamente.

La cara de Ranma se encontraba al lado de su puño cuando ella se soltó, propiciándole un golpe en el ojo al liberarse. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, todavía agarrando su Gi, que usó para cubrir su ingle. Ya tenía una buena erección, y ahora Akane estaba frente a él solo con el top y pantalones. Estaba descalza, despeinada, había un brillo de sudor en toda su piel, se encontraba también sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad. En ese momento, no podía no pensar en ella como una de esas guerreras exóticas de alguna historia de fantasía.

Notó un par de cosas. Primero que todo, ese top era demasiado apretado para su comodidad… la de él, claro está. Segundo, que Akane había… crecido… desde la primera vez que se vieron. Y tercero, que no había mucha diferencia entre un top mojado por la lluvia y uno mojado por el sudor. Con todo esto en mente, estaba muy agradecido de tener el Gi de ella en las manos, y no solo para poder cubrirse.

– Bueno Ranma, ya tuviste tu diversión. Me acosaste, me provocaste y me miraste como si fuera un pedazo de carne, pero ahora todo terminó. ¡Devuélveme-mi-Gi!

Ranma sonrió, todavía no terminaba la pelea. Bien, ya que él se estaba divirtiendo en grande a pesar de los dolores.

– Supongo que tendrás que venir aquí y quitármelo, ¿No?

Y Akane atacó. Ranma se dio vuelta y corrió. Esta era la parte que más disfrutaba, le gustaba verla enojada. Le gustaba esquivar, sí, pero más le gustaba mostrarle que él PODÍA esquivar sus ataques, demostrarle que ella no podía ni tocarlo a menos que esté distraído.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Akane? Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos EN SERIO esta vez, ¿Por qué te contienes? – Entonces Akane gritó su nombre y lo atacó con más fuerza.

Ranma se percató de que no tenía un plan, no sabía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, y no podía simplemente esquivar por siempre. El propósito de todo esto fue asegurarse de que ella peleara "en serio", así ya no podía pretender más que nunca usó todas sus fuerzas contra él. Pero ya no le quedaba mucha ropa, y él no había considerado qué tan lejos estaba preparado a llegar para mostrar su punto. Necesitaba un plan, rápido.

Con su erección ya innotable, Ranma usó el Gi de Akane como premio, sosteniéndolo con el brazo extendido y bailando mientras se alejaba de ella, siempre sin dejar que lo tomara. Corrió y recogió el cinto con la otra mano, dejando que se le acercara mientras lo hacía. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, se dejó caer haciéndose una bola en el suelo. Akane trató de saltar por encima de él, sabiendo que era ya demasiado tarde para detenerse o al menos bajar la velocidad, pero cuando lo intentó, él levantó un brazo enganchando su pie, haciendo que se tropezara boca abajo.

Tomando sus tobillos, mientras ella caía al suelo en frente de él, usó el cinto para atarlos juntos, moviéndose más rápido que nunca en su vida. Para cuando terminó, Akane estaba intentando voltearse sobre su espalda. Ranma saltó y se arrojó sobre de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo la aprisionara nuevamente contra el suelo, todavía boca abajo. Entonces, agarró sus muñecas, atándolas con el Gi en su espalda. Cuando terminó, la volteó.

Estaba todo menos cómoda, recostada sobre sus propios brazos, y no soportaba el haberse dejado atrapar así por Ranma. ¡Era tan humillante! Luchó por liberarse, girándose y moviéndose, tratando de liberar sus brazos o simplemente de romper la tela que no la dejaba ir.

Ranma seguía acostado sobre ella, sosteniendo su propio cuerpo con ambos brazos para no aplastarla, con sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de ella. Él observaba, mientras ella luchaba y su pecho se mantenía en alto por el hecho de tener sus brazos atados en su espalda, como éste se movía por los intentos que hacía para liberarse. Se enmudeció por su belleza. Normalmente se vestía de forma tan recatada, que nunca había visto a sus pechos hacer eso antes. Era realmente más del estilo de Shampoo o Nabiki.

Pero más importante que ver la lucha de ella, era la sensación. Estaba tirado encima de Akane, y aunque se sostenía con los brazos, su parte inferior descansaba sobre ella. Cada movimiento que Akane hacía, mientras se retorcía, era transmitido hacia su zona más sensible, ¡Y esa zona era ahora más grande y sensible de lo que jamás había sido! Era lo más cercano al sexo que él había tenido en su vida.

Akane finalmente lo sintió a través de su ropa, el miembro de él presionando en su ingle. Se congeló y lo miró fijamente, pero él no le estaba viendo la cara, estaba viendo más abajo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía el chico lo más que pudo, y se dio cuenta, con consternación, de que sus movimientos habían logrado que el top se levantara hasta la base de sus senos. Desde su posición, no podía darse cuenta de cuán levantado se encontraba, o si había pasado el importante límite del pezón, pero eso no importaba. Ella podía sentirlo, y eso era lo más cercano al sexo que ella había tenido en su vida.

El calor se hizo presente en su cara… y en otra parte. Parecía estar vibrando, una cálida sensación que emanaba desde su centro inferior y se extendía, llegando así a todo su cuerpo, pero haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Ella se sintió… húmeda. No tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. Nunca hubiera elegido estar en esa situación, y quería que terminara… solo que no estaba segura exactamente el CÓMO quería que terminase.

– R-ranma…

Levantó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. Ella pudo ver que él tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer. Sus almas se miraron, sus bocas se abrieron y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y profundas.

– Akane…

Él tragó, entonces ella vio su nuez de Adán subir y bajar. Era gracioso lo masculino que eso se veía, gracioso el hecho de cómo cosas así empezaban a ocurrirle por primera vez. Nunca había notado sus diferencias anteriormente, el vello en sus brazos, la profundidad de su voz, lo ancho de sus hombros.

Bueno, quizá SÍ había pensado en el ancho de sus hombros antes. Sin embargo, ahora con él tan cerca, es como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que tan… hombre… era. Lo conoció por primera vez cuando estaba convertido en chica. Se conocieron por segunda vez cuando era un chico, pero ambos estaban desnudos, y le preocupaba más el hecho de que él la estuviera viendo que por lo que podía ver de él.

Bien, bueno, quizá ella se había interesado por UNA parte en específico de su anatomía, que había llegado a ver, pero esa parte nunca había estado presionándose contra ella antes, y ciertamente no estaba tan grande como lo que ella sentía ahora. Sí, las sensaciones en su cuerpo definitivamente estaban volviéndose más fuertes, mientras ella, por otro lado, ¡Estaba empezando a sentirse más débil! No pudo aguantar el silencio por más tiempo.

– ¿V-vas a hacer algo, o simplemente vas a quedarte así?

Él dudó, entonces acercó su cara un poco más a la de ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Akane? – Susurró con una voz suave, cosa que hizo a Akane parpadear.

– Q-quiero decir, que por cuánto tiempo pretendes estar recostado encima de m-… – Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de detenerse. De cierta forma, no sonó para nada como ella hubiera querido. Se suponía que era una acusación, pero en cambio solo había enfatizado la posición en la que se encontraban. ¡Nada había salido como ella esperaba!

Estaba terriblemente confundida.

– Creo que voy a aceptar tu sugerencia.

– ¿Oh? – Preguntó, agradecida por la oportunidad de decir algo, lo que sea, tratando de ignorar la sensación de él presionándola – ¿Qué sugerencia?

– Creo que voy a sostenerte así hasta que oscurezca.

Quedó aturdida. ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!, Y comenzó a balbucear.

– Ranma, ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve así? Quiero decir, ¿Qué pensarán? Nuestros padres nos obligarán a casarnos, Nabiki empezará a tomar fotografías, Kasumi va a estar en shock… ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

– Oh, no sé… me parece que valdrá la pena – Y con esto, bajó más todavía su cuerpo hacia el de ella, reposicionándose más cómodamente encima y acercando todavía más sus caras y labios, mientras empujaba su virilidad hacía la zona donde las piernas de ella se encontraban.

Akane no podía aguantar mucho más, la mareaban todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Y el movimiento de él, ese movimiento de su parte más privada presionando a través de las finas capas de tela y contra su zona más sensible, era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar. Cerró sus ojos mientras un pequeño gemido escapaba de su garganta. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, mirándola fijamente, y a su dueño con una sexy sonrisa en su rostro. Quedó claro lo que su gemido había significado cuando se "acomodó" a propósito encima de ella de nuevo.

Aunque intentó no responder por segunda vez, la verdad era que él estaba en su punto más sensible, y cada movimiento le mandaba una ola de placer hacia todo su cuerpo. De nuevo ella gimió, de nuevo él sonrió.

– Está bien, Akane. Estoy acostumbrado a ser una chica, ¿Sabes?, Sé lo que estoy haciendo y sé cómo se siente.

Los ojos de Akane se agrandaron. ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito! Su mente se negó a aceptarlo, ¡No podía ser verdad! No sabía lo que se suponía que debía sentir, cómo se suponía que tenía que responder.

Se inclinó completamente sobre ella, sus pechos se chocaron, su cabeza al lado de la de ella, y su boca próxima a su oreja.

– ¿Akane? – Le susurró.

– ¿S-sí? – Akane cerró sus ojos y luchó contra su confusión. No era malo que deje que el placer se hiciera presente en su rostro por un momento, ahora que él no la observaba.

– ¿Estás usando ropa interior o no?

 _¿¡Pero qué…!?_ Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

– ¿¡Qué se supone que significa ESO Ranma!?

Se levantó de nuevo y la miró, su sonrisa ya no era tan sexy, sus ojos ya no se veían tan amables.

– Quiero decir, ¿Vas a decirme, o voy a tener que fijarme por mi cuenta? No creerás que esto ha terminado, ¿O sí? Todavía no has admitido que gané.

Akane estaba MUY enojada. Se encontraba atada, pero no indefensa. Si pensaba que iba a aprovecharse de ella, ¡Estaba equivocado! Si pensaba que iba a quedarse recostada allí y dejar que él haga todas las cosas pervertidas que se le cruzaran por la cabeza, entonces iba a tener que darle una lección.

Se sentó enseguida, nunca lo había hecho tan rápido. La forma en la que levantó sus piernas lo levantó hacia adelante y entonces, él perdió el equilibrio… directamente sobre la frente de ella, golpeándose la cara con la misma. La fuerza del golpe lo alejó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Desde su nueva posición, trató de rodar sobre su eje para salir de debajo de él, pero entonces la agarró de los hombros y la tiró hacia atrás. Intentó volver a inclinarse, sentarse nuevamente y apartarlo de ella, pero esta vez él estaba preparado. La obligó a bajar con todo su peso y fuerza, apretando con sus brazos la parte superior de su cuerpo y con sus piernas, la parte inferior. De vuelta en el suelo, con sus muñecas y tobillos todavía atados.

Y otra vez ella luchó por liberarse, con un grito de desafío, el mismo que había hecho la primera vez que se encontró en esa posición. Esta vez, casi se suelta, pero no del todo.

Ranma se presionó contra ella y la sostuvo debajo de él, disfrutando de esa lucha, disfrutando las sensaciones que le generaba y disfrutando del permiso para tocarla de esa manera. Pensó que si en algún momento ella hubiera dejado de pelear y se hubiera rendido, hubiera dicho que no quería pelear más, él hubiera estado desarmado. No podía atacar a una chica, eso era un hecho. Atacar a Akane, hacer lo que él estaba haciendo, no sería diferente de hacérselo a un extraño, o digamos, a alguien como Kasumi, y sabía que nunca sería capaz de algo como eso. La única cosa que era diferente es que ella lo aceptó. Ya sea por orgullo, enojo o por cualquier otra razón, ella lo invitaba a atacar con sus propias palabras, aun cuando él había dejado en claro sus intenciones.

Seguía siendo un desafío, una batalla para ver quién de los dos iba a ganar. Y ella estaba participando.

La mantuvo cerca. Mientras ella luchaba debajo de él, él se presionaba contra ella, permitiéndose sentir su cuerpo moviéndose, y moviendo su propio cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Si le daba la oportunidad, sabía que ella podría liberarse sin mucho esfuerzo. El nudo no estaba tan bien hecho como para sostenerla por mucho tiempo, por lo que sostuvo sus brazos, impidiendo que ella pueda soltarse. Sin el sostén de sus brazos, solo podía recostarse sobre ella, presionándola con todo su peso, sus pechos apretados juntos, sus cabezas lado a lado. Él sabía que sus hombros le dolían, pero ¡Dios! ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Mientras el forcejeo continuaba, sus movimientos se volvían más sexuales, hasta el punto donde ella no podía seguir pretendiendo que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. ¡Estaba moviéndose contra ella, frotándose contra ella! Pero más importante que el hecho de que ese pervertido estaba saciando su placer con su cuerpo, era todo el placer que ella recibía a cambio. Presionaba su ingle contra la de ella, frotando pecho con pecho. No solo estaba sosteniendo sus brazos detrás de ella, la estaba sosteniendo debajo de él, controlando así su cuerpo con toda su fuerza, ajustando el contacto y la fricción entre ellos, ¡Y lo estaba haciendo muy bien! Sabía cómo abrazarla, cómo apretarla, cómo frotarla. Sentía el surgimiento de una nueva sensación dentro de sí misma, una sensación que solo llevaba a un solo lugar, un lugar al que no estaba preparada para llegar todavía. Así que dejó de moverse.

Cuando el movimiento cesó, él levantó su rostro para verla a la cara. Los dos estaban sudando, en parte por la pelea de más temprano, en parte por la de ahora, y en otra parte por el calor de sus cuerpos. Los movimientos lograron que su top suba completamente, y ella pudo sentir la camiseta húmeda de él contra sus senos desnudos. Él no podía verlos, estaban muy pegados como para poder echar un vistazo, pero con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella ya no tenía ilusiones de que él no se diera cuenta de cuál era la situación actual.

Se frotó contra ella nuevamente, un poco más despacio y suave. Sí, él sabía exactamente qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella levantó su barbilla y su boca se abrió con un "Ahh", mientras arqueaba la espalda y cerraba sus ojos inconscientemente, presionando las caderas hacia él. Su respuesta fue involuntaria. Una vez más él empujó, una vez más ella respondió. Los dos vírgenes empleando los movimientos más sexuales que sus instintos les indicaban, movimientos que nunca habían compartido con nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos.

Le quitó las manos de los brazos y posicionó sus antebrazos detrás de su cabeza, así ella podía usarlos de almohada para mantener su cabeza alejada del duro piso del Dojo.

Esto le permitió a él quitar algo de su propio peso de sus brazos y tirar más de ella contra sí mismo. El alivio que sintió en los hombros, combinado con la incrementada presión en su parte baja, la llevó más cerca del orgasmo, encontrándose a sí misma moviéndose con él, presionándose contra su cuerpo, frotando su pecho contra el del chico, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras gemía de placer con cada empuje.

Su ritmo aumentó, a medida que también aumentaba su placer. Pero no iba a poder llegar muy lejos, estaba MUY incómoda, su cuerpo le protestaba de muchas maneras

– Ranma… – Susurró.

No se detuvo, pero sí bajó la velocidad

– ¿Qué? – preguntó entre estocadas

– Por favor, detente – Dijo ella – Duele.

Las palabras lo atravesaron como una lanza, cortándolo como si fuera una espada. El dolor no podía ser comparado con nada que haya experimentado antes. Pensó que estaban compartiendo esa experiencia, se dijo a sí mismo de que ella también lo quería. Sabía que debía estar incómoda en la posición en la cual se encontraba, pero tenía que convencerse que no era tan malo o ella hubiera dicho algo, y ella no estaba respondiendo como si lo estuviera. Ahora él lo sabía; la estaba lastimando. En su búsqueda egoísta por la victoria y el placer, le estaba causando dolor.

Nunca perdió una erección tan rápido en su vida.

Se alejó rápidamente de ella, la culpa y la vergüenza irradiaban de su rostro.

– ¡P-perdón, Akane! ¡Y-yo pensé que te gustaba! ¡Pensé que se sentía bien! Y-yo pensé… ¡Pensé que a ti…!

Ella se sorprendió al ver lo que sus palabras habían le habían hecho. Podía notar un signo de humedad en sus ojos, el horror de lo que él creía haberle hecho se notaba en su cara. Después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, a ella ni se inmutó de que pudiera ver sus senos. Su preocupación era demasiado grande como para poder darse cuenta.

– Está bien, Ranma ¡En serio! Estoy algo dolorida, eso es todo. La verdad es que sí me gusta… cuando te frotas contra mí... – Se sentía extraño hablar de esa forma, decir esas palabras de forma tan natural. Pero ya no había motivos para pretender que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo. Habían pasado un punto donde ya la vergüenza no tenía más sentido.

Ella vio la consternación abandonar su rostro, vio al Ranma que ella conocía lentamente regresar. Suavemente, se agachó junto a ella y le puso el brazo debajo de la cabeza nuevamente.

– Lo siento – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella de lado y se inclinaba para besarla por primera vez.

No fue el primer beso para ninguno de los dos, y tampoco era la primera vez que se besaban, pero sí la primera que contaba. Anteriormente había sido un accidente, uno de ellos no estaba en su sano juicio. Era extraño que su primer beso fuera después de todo lo que habían estado haciendo, pero tal vez eso era lo que dos personas tan competitivas necesitaban para bajar la guardia lo suficiente como para estar tan cerca el uno con el otro

Mientras se besaban, él levantó su mano libre y la posicionó suavemente sobre su pecho. Cuando ella abrió la boca para gemir de placer, él deslizó su lengua un poco más entre sus labios y tocó la de ella. Le devolvió el beso, tanto con los labios como con la lengua, y él empezó a masajear su pecho izquierdo, acariciando con una hábil técnica nacida de su experiencia personal, sin descuidar el pezón ni concentrarse tanto en él.

Los gemidos, el beso y las caricias se incrementaron en pasión. Eventualmente él posicionó su pie descalzo entre sus piernas, queriendo separarlas un poco. Sus tobillos seguían atados, así que ella dobló un poco sus rodillas para que él lograra su cometido. Aunque su erección había regresado y lo que más quería en ese momento era seguir frotándose con ella, en esa posición se le resultaba difícil. Empujó su propia pierna entre las de ella y comenzó a juguetear.

Los gemidos de Akane aumentaron en volumen, la combinación de su boca y lengua explorando las de ella, su mano en su pecho izquierdo, y su pierna moviéndose contra su clítoris la estaba acercando al clímax.

– Usa tu mano… – Jadeó apartando un poco la boca de la de él.

– ¿Dónde? – Dijo de forma juguetona, complacido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Tu SÁBES dónde, Ranma! – Le respondió casi en un grito.

– Seh – Con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro – Pero pensé que sería divertido hacer que lo digas.

– Ranma, no me tomes el pelo... – Casi sin aliento – ¡No ahora!

Y entonces él la besó de nuevo, retirando su pierna y moviendo la mano de su pecho para tocarla como ella le había pedido, sintiendo la humedad a través de la tela, acariciándola por encima. Esto él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo bien, por primera vez en su vida, estaba realmente agradecido de tener esa maldición.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Akane llegó al clímax, convulsionando, mientras le recorrían oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Ranma había estado esperando ese momento, había querido sostener el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo mientras llegaba al orgasmo, sentirla temblar en sus brazos mientras su control la abandonaba, presionarse contra ella mientras se retorcía de placer. En cambio, ¡Se quedó mirándola con creciente horror cuando un grito de puro éxtasis empezó a salir de su boca!

En realidad sí se presionó contra ella, ¡Y claro! Presionó su boca contra la de ella en un desesperado intento por evitar que toda la casa, no, todo el vecindario, se diera cuenta de ese sonido nuevo proviniendo del Dojo. Cuando eso no funcionó, frenó con lo que estaba haciendo con su mano y buscó cubrirle la boca. Presionando su cabeza entre su brazo, por detrás, y su mano por enfrente, comenzó a susurrarle tan fuerte como pudo al oído.

– ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Debes detenerte! ¡Cállate!

Lentamente, sus gritos se convirtieron en jadeos para poder respirar, y él la soltó. Sorprendentemente, Akane parecía completamente ajena a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Lo vio con una mirada soñadora, no notando el pánico en su rostro, y lo besó en la nariz.

– Eso estuvo asombroso Ranma, gracias.

Ranma parpadeó y observó a la calmada chica que se encontraba en sus brazos, luego se movió, saltó y la giró y trató desesperadamente de desatarla.

– ¡Tenemos que levantarnos! No puedes estar así cuándo...

– Ranma, ¿¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo!? – Le dijo bruscamente, sorprendida por ese cambio repentino de actitud.

– ¡Estabas gritando Akane! ¡Gritando como no te imaginas! ¡Todo Nerima debe haberte oído!

– ¡Mentira! Deja de decir cosas así, ¡Este no es el momento para andar molestándome!

Fue entonces cuando escucharon a lo lejos una tercera voz.

– ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Los dos están bien? – Era Kasumi, acercándose hacia el Dojo

Dos cabezas, una en el piso, otra por encima, giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la entrada del Dojo con terror. Dejándola a Akane tirada, Ranma se acercó a la ventana para intentar observar en dónde era que estaba Kasumi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

La vio al otro lado del patio, saliendo de la casa. _¡Gracias a Dios! Pensó, ¡Ella todavía no nos ha visto!_ Sin salir del Dojo, probó con saludarla, intentando oírse lo más despreocupado posible.

– ¡Ey, Kasumi! ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Está todo bien? Oí a Akane gritar… – Dijo acercándose más hacia la entrada del Dojo.

– Todo está bien, solo estábamos… – _¡Piensa!_ – Practicando una nueva técnica, eso es todo.

– ¿Akane? – La llamó desde la puerta, con cara de preocupación.

– ¿Sí, Kasumi? – Se oyó desde adentro del Dojo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¡Estoy bien! Yo solo… tuve algunas dificultades con una posición, nada más. Estoy un poco, ehm… adolorida. Lamento haber gritado tan fuerte.

Desde su posición, Ranma podía observar a Kasumi relajarse.

– Bueno, pero no peleen tan duro, no querrán excederse..

– ¡Ok! – Dijo Akane

– ¡Seguro! – Le respondió Ranma.

Kasumi dio la vuelta y volvió hacia adentro del hogar.

Ambos soltaron un gran suspiro, al darse cuenta de que el peligro ya había pasado. Él se giró para mirarla, todavía estaba tirada en el suelo. Sus tobillos seguían atados juntos, al igual que sus muñecas. Acostada boca abajo, con el flequillo cayendo en su cara, mientras lo miraba, con su pequeño top que ahora se encontraba completamente levantado, exponiendo sus senos, que ahora estaban presionados contra el suelo. Tenía que admitir que se veía extremadamente bien.

No había forma de pasar por alto la forma en la que él la miraba, pero el ambiente había cambiado completamente.

– ¿Y? Ya desátame.

– En realidad – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella – Me sorprende que todavía no te hayas liberado.

– Yo, eh... creo que todo el movimiento terminó apretando más los nudos, no puedo soltarme – Respondió algo avergonzada y con un hilo de voz.

– Entonces, ahora... – Ranma se sentó en el suelo junto a ella – ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

– Deberías DESATARME YA.

– ¡Shhhhhh! – Mientras se acostaba a su lado – Akane, no puedes seguir gritando así, ¡O Kasumi volverá!

– Oh cierto, perdón...

De nuevo, él la giró, solo que esta vez haciendo que ella le de la espalda, para abrazarla desde atrás. No era realmente una muy buena posición, con sus brazos y el Gi todavía entre ellos, pero la cabeza de ella descansaba nuevamente en su brazo, y y la mano libre de él estaba en su cintura, acariciándola suavemente. Esta posición también dejó las manos de Akane justo frente a la ingle de Ranma, así que ella empezó a acariciar su miembro a través del pantalón.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Creo que ya está, ese susto del final me cortó el momento, ¿Sabes?

– Seh, me imagino...– Respondió algo decepcionada.

Ranma se inclinó hacia ella para besar su oreja, levantando su mano para apretar suavemente su pecho otra vez antes de alejarse de ella, para darla vuelta boca abajo nuevamente y empezar a desatarla.

– Wow, sí que están apretadas, me parece que tu Gi está arruinado, Akane.

– Está bien, no pasa nada – Dijo, recostada y relajándose – Valió la pena.

– Sí, ahora los dos estamos seguros de que no puedes vencerme, ni aunque pelees en serio.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Quítame esto ahora mismo! Te mostraré quién puede vencer a quié... –

– Akane – Interrumpió él suavemente.

– ¿S-sí? – Se detuvo, sorprendida por el tono de su voz.

– ¿Por qué no llevas ropa interior?

Y lo hizo. Akane usó cada gramo de su fuerza bruta en un solo tirón, y la tela empezó a rasgarse.

Al escuchar estos primeros sonidos de la tela rasgándose, Ranma se tiró sobre ella nuevamente, sosteniendo sus brazos y sujetándolos juntos.

– ¡Akane, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Vas a destrozar tu Gi!

– ¡No me importa! ¡Voy a darte una lección de una vez por todas!

– ¡Pero no puedes volver a la casa sin eso! ¡Debes usarlo!

Eso la detuvo, Ranma tenía razón y ella lo sabía. Él la sintió relajarse así que la dejó ir y se volvió a sentar encima de sus nalgas, para empezar nuevamente a desatar los nudos.

– Sabes, realmente disfruté todo esto.

– Sí... yo también – Le tomó un momento a ella decirlo – Realmente sabes cómo tocarme, pervertido. No puedes apartar tus manos de tu cuerpo femenino ¿Verdad?

– Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Soy un chico, ¿Sabes? Y cuando tienes un cuerpo femenino tan sexy como el mio para tocar, ¿Quién podría resistirse?

– Oh, eres tan engreído.

– Yep – Dijo apretando su pelvis contra su trasero – Pero tengo razón.

Finalmente, los nudos se soltaron, y Ranma se apartó de ella, girándola y ayudándola a levantarse. Akane flexionó sus muñecas, gimiendo de dolor y placer, sintiendo la sangre circular por esas zonas nuevamente, mientras Ranma empezaba a desatarle el cinto de los tobillos.

Akane bajó su top para cubrirse, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás haciendo que el top voloviera a levantarse, casi exponiendo sus pechos nuevamente, para luego volver a relajarse.

– Puedes hacer eso otra vez si quieres.

Lo miró irónicamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de ella, no lo suficiente para cubrir su pecho pero sí para poder masajearse los hombros y la parte superior de los brazos.

– Ya quisieras.

– En realidad, sí – Admitió, desatando finalmente el cinto.

Liberada de sus restricciones, Akane comenzó a estirarse nuevamente, tratando de contrarrestar los dolores corporales que tenía en ese momento. Ranma la observaba cambiar de posiciones, mientras ella se agitaba con cada movimiento.

– Se terminó el show, Ranma – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Dame mi cinto, tenemos que volver a la casa.

– Todavía no – Respondió luego de dudar un segundo – Una última cosa, recuéstate en el suelo.

Incluso luego de todo lo que había sucedido, Akane vaciló un momento.

– Pensé que dijiste que no querías...-

– No quiero, bueno, sí quiero, pero no ahora, la próxima vez. Ahora solo quiero acostarme contigo un minuto antes de regresar.

Akane pensó en molestarlo un poco más, diciendo algo como "¿Y quién te dijo que iba a haber una próxima vez?", pero decidió no empezar una pelea luego de que Ranma dijera algo tan lindo. Así que se sentó en el suelo frente a él y se recostó.

Ranma la miró todavía de pie frente a ella, disfrutando un momento de la vista, y se recostó a su lado.

– Gírate, ponte de espalda – Dijo, y ella hizo caso. Luego la abrazó de atrás, ofreciendo su brazo de almohada nuevamente y empujándose hacia adelante para afrerrarse más a ella. Esta vez, encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro.

– Te gusta esta posición ¿No es así? – Rió Akane.

– Sí, supongo que sí. Puedo sentirte entera de esta forma.

Ella podía sentir el miembro de él presionándola desde atrás, así que apretó los músculos para aprisionarlo entre sus nalgas.

– Te gusta ESTO, ¿No?

– Sí – Sonrió – Y esto – Mientras pasaba su pierna sobre la de ella y la usaba de palanca para apretarse más – Y esto – Llevando su mano hacia debajo de su top, para acariciar su pecho izquierdo – Y esto... – Bajando la cabeza para besar su cuello.

– Hmmm... – Gimió – Creo que también me gusta – Levantó su propia mano y la llevó donde la tenía Ranma, en su pecho. Con la mano de él dentro del top y la de ella por fuera, apretó con fuerza para que él no dejara de tocarla.

Por un momento, ellos se quedaron en completo silencio, abrazándose, deleitándose con esos nuevos sentimientos de confianza y cercanía que parecían haber nacido ese día en el Dojo.

– ¿Akane?

– ¿Hmm?

– ...

– ¿Qué sucede, Ranma?

– ¿Por qué no llevas ropa interior? – La sintió tensarse de inmediato. No iba a dejar que el ambiente se perdiera completamente – No, en serio. No estoy burlándome ni nada parecido, simplemente no entiendo.

Ella se relajó un poco, pero no respondió de inmediato. Parecía estar pensando en cómo responderle. Movió la mano y la llevó dentro de su top, colocándola diréctamente sobre la mano de Ranma, y empezó a moverla suavemente en círculos, usando la palma de él para tocarse.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa?

– ¡C-claro que no! – Le respondió mientras le apretó fuertemente el seno y la acercó hacia él.

Hubo un momento donde ella pareció dudar, pero entonces admitió.

– Happosai robó toda mi ropa interior.

– ¿¡Estás bromeando!? ¿¡Toda!?

– Yep, toda. Supongo que ese viejo depravado se dejó llevar...

– Ese viejo tiene que dejarse llevar... pero a un lugar muy, ¡Muy lejos de aquí!

– Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba.

– Bueno, sí, pero aún así él no debería... ¡Espera un momento! ¿No te molesta?

Akane empezó a reír, alejando su mano de su pecho para poder observarla. Examinando su palma, sus dedos, ella dijo.

– De hecho, antes me molestaba... – Entonces rió más fuerte, llevando su mano nuevamente junto a la de Ranma.

Al principio era una risa pequeña pero sincera, a la cual él se le unió.

– Supongo que tendremos que agradecerle ahora, ¿No? – Dijo él entre risas.

– ¡Ranma! ¡No te atrevas a contarle esto a nadie!

– ¡Estoy bromeando! Dios Akane, no te tomes todo tan en serio.

Le tomó un momento asegurarse de que realmente estuviera bromeando antes de relajarse nuevamente.

Ranma frotó su cara contra su cabello, disfrutando del aroma y la sensación que le provocaba. Luego, le susurró al oído.

– El viejo puede quedarse con la ropa interior, como si me importara. Yo solo quiero a su dueña – Y volvió a apretarle el pecho, presionando también su pelvis contra su trasero, mientras ella giraba lo más que podía su cabeza para volver a besarlo en los labios.

Mantuvieron esa posición y ese beso por un largo momento, luego se separaron para relajarse otra vez.

– Soy toda tuya – Susurró suavemente.

Y así, permanecieron un cierto tiempo recostados, charlando y tocándose, compartiéndose, hasta que la preocupación de ser descubiertos comenzó a superar la alegría que sentían. Entonces se levantaron, y Ranma observó a Akane mientras ella terminaba de vestirse. Al terminar, se paró frente a él.

– ¿Cómo me veo?

– Terrible – Le respondió, sonriendo – Mejor no dejes que nadie te vea hasta que puedas tomar un baño y cambiarte la ropa.

– ¿Sí? Bueno, es todo tu culpa – Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

– ¡Ey! No me apuntes con eso, a menos que tengas planeado usarla. – Le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

– ¡La próxima vez! – Burlándose tímidamente, siguiéndolo fuera del Dojo – Y entonces, dejaré que me pruebes **en serio**.

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Este es uno de mis oneshot favoritos, me tomé el trabajo de traducirlo del inglés. ¡Es del 1998! No lo podía creer cuando vi la fecha.

El escritor se llama Tonbo y hace años (¡Desde el 2000!) que no publica en su página, no sé qué será de él hoy en día.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos estaremos viendo pronto, hehe.


End file.
